The so called unexpected
by Tsukishiro777
Summary: "You shall be mine and mine alone" He whispered in her ear seductively and disappeared into the darkness. It had been so many years since their fateful encounter. Shiro Tachibana, is currently engaged to Illumi Zoldyck. However, she soon meets her former lover in the Hunter exam, Hisoka. who will she choose?This is my first fanfictin so i hope minna will like it:) HisokaXOCXIllumi
1. Chapter 1: And so they meet!

Ohaiyo Minna! And sooooo… This is my first Fanfiction and I have to admit my writing and imaginative are plain horrible so thank you for being willing to spend your time reading my fanfiction. Some advices and comments are highly recommended in the reviews and I will try my best to alter my story to everyone's taste (I still do want to keep to my original story but yeah ). Tsukishiro777 does not own Hunter X Hunter. Good day minna!

_Chapter 1_

Shiro's POV

I stood at a corner with my back leaning against the wall in the creepy and dirty tunnel. So here I and. Here to accompany my fiancé Illumi Zoldyck on his so called personal mission to bring back his younger brother Killua to his family.

_*Flashback*_

"_Illumi, I want you to take Shiro with you to bring Killua back. I believe that she will be able to gain Killua's trust since he has yet to meet her. And besides, both of you are engaged, it would be advisable to have her join you." I stood beside Illumi as my "future" father-in-law gave his eldest son instructions on his so called "rescue mission". "I will not fail you father." Illumi answered as usual, with a monotonous voice. And with that, we left the dark infamous mansion._

_*End of flashback*_

And so now I leaned against the dirty walls of a tunnel which was supposed to be the destination for phase 1. Beside me sat Yuki, my adorable 8 year old gigantic puppy about the size of two elephants. Its massive size alone could send several chills down anyone's spine. Nevertheless I doted on her and probably my constant spoilage for her caused her to grow to her gigantic size today. But hey, it wasn't my fault… Yuki is just way too adorable… oh well…

Oh and one more thing, I ended up being Illumi's so called fiancée because I was practically donated to the Zoldycks by my very own parents...

I scanned the room for Illumi, he had told me to go on before him as he had to do something. I caught sight of a weird guitarist looking at me. I stared at him intently. He smiled at me and then I knew he was Illumi… So that was the "something" he needed to do… I stared at my number tag. It had been given to me when I was about to enter the elevator. I had been the earliest and well that was partly because of Illumi. If he had told me that he would change his appearance, I would done the same… it annoys me to have so many candidates staring at me. It's… Unsettling… I continued monitoring the arriving candidates. I immediately spot Killua, well, he looks the same as the photo that Illumi gave me. At least our target is here. I looked at the remaining candidates, the candidate who claims to be Tonpa tried to strike up a conversation with me. I politely rejected his drink knowing that his kind gestures were a sign that he probably has motives.

Just then, my eyes lay on a certain candidate. Candidate 44. He seems so terrifyingly familiar. Hisoka… My eyes widened in shock. It's been so long since I last saw him! He looks well, different. So different. What made me recognize him was probably his aura, it seems that his aura has gone more ominous. I desperately place my hood over my head. Things can go pretty ugly if he recognizes me. Too late. He sees me. That's it… He smirks at me and slowly approaches me. I remained in the same position, there's nothing I can do except to except my fate. Illumi sees him approaching me and frowns. "Shiro… It's been so long! What a pleasant surprise!" Hisoka smirks at me.

I walked away. I shall not speak to him. I am no longer related to him. He is but a fragment of my long forgotten past. However nothing could stop me from remembering his smile.

_*Flashback*_

"_So here you are my lamb… I was wondering where you have been to. Why so do you excuse yourself? Is it because of your intolerant sister? Or is it because you cannot tolerate me?" The young man stood behind me questioned me intently. "It's none of your business Mr Hisoka. What does it matter anyway? You will soon be engaged to my sister anyway. She is the true bloodline carrying the future of the Tachibana Company after all. It doesn't matter whether or not I tolerated neither her nor you. " I answered. "Oh? But you seem more intriguing than your sister Ms Tachibana. You my dear shall be my decided bride. I do not care less whether or not you are the true bloodline. I am not planning after all to take the business between our families. I shall search for true freedom and you my dear will be an ideal person." _

_My eyes widened in surprise. He is the only son that his parents bear. He has no other choice but to take over his family's company. However, his words truly flattered me. I smiled. This was the first time someone recognizes me as who I am and doesn't judge whether or not I was a true Tachibana._

_And so for the first few months, Hisoka and I started becoming closer and closer to one another. He had been engaged to my sister so that there will not be complications. We planned to escape on their wedding day. Little did I know, on my sister's wedding night, Hisoka and I were spotted together in the groom's dressing room. We were getting ready to escape." We were immediately caught red-handed by his father. Hisoka, desperate to escape his fate whispered into my ear "Remember, you shall be mine and mine alone." With that, he disappeared into the darkness. My parents were deeply angered with my actions. My sister was so shocked she developed depression in less than a week. One night, she committed suicide in front of my parents' face. In grieve they decided to sell their company. But before that, they gave me away, deliberately, to the Zoldycks. It was then that I was engaged to Illumi._

_*End of flashback*_


	2. Chapter 2: Long time no see?

**Ohaiyo minna! So as I have said, readers can now vote for their desired pairing to be the ending (Hisoka X Shiro OR Illumi X Shiro)****. So do vote in the reviews****. And so here's Chapter 2! Tsukishiro777 does not Hunter X Hunter! Good day Minna!**

Chapter 2: Long Time No See?

"I am Satotz, examiner for the first phase. Please follow me to the second phase."

I turned my attention to a tall and slim man. He had a thick moustache… I got on Yuki, knowing that this phase would be to test our stamina. I thought it won't be necessary for me to waste my energy so I decided to enjoy the "scenery" of people suffering before me during this long and tiring stamina test.

My eyes however somehow always managed to find its way back to Hisoka. He had changed so much since that last encounter we had! He now wore face paint and clothes making him resemble a clown (I HATE CLOWNS). I sighed, there's no way Hisoka could have known that I am now engaged. Pestering me would only sour my relationship with Illumi. Perhaps we might have a chance to talk in private.

Anyways, Satotz began increasing his speed. And pretty soon he was running at perhaps top speed? After an hour or so, some candidates became so tired they collapsed. I smirked, better luck next time… I sighed, when was this going to end? I shifted my position on Yuki, lying on her furry back while using one hand to grip on her collar. I closed my eyes, hoping to perhaps catch some sleep before the next phase began. After perhaps only a few minutes, I felt uncomfortable… Someone is watching me, with intended interest. I immediately sat up looking around me. Hisoka, it must be him.

I glared at him. He smirked and turned away, this time running closer to me and Yuki. I immediately signaled Yuki to run faster. I knew continuously running away from him was no good. But I simply couldn't bear to face him again, afraid that to face the past. The ugly past… I have a fiancé now, everything is different now.

After what seemed like years, we finally exited the cave. However, Satotz informed us that the test had yet to begun. The forest that we were standing on was known as the Swindlers forest. There, countless beasts longing to taste human flesh would roam around this treacherous forest. They would use any dirty ways to lure us away from the crowd and to devour us. I sighed yet again. I guess this Hunter exam will take longer than expected to finish. I kept my senses open and constantly kept my eyes on the moustache man just in case Yuki's senses have been disrupted (highly doubted that but yeah).

As we proceeded deeper into the forest, I heard countless screams and saw many mysterious disappearances from behind. Looks like in this test of stamina, senses, distraction and temptation are tested too.

*time skip to after the run*

I waited at the gate of phase 2 still hovering on Yuki. I was the first candidate to arrive and I was indeed proud of myself. "So Candidate 1, it seems that this uh… pet of yours is well a little too huge to go to certain places that will be held in the exam." Satotz informed me. (And yes, I forgot to mention, I was the first to reach the exam destination).

"Oh it's no problem actually. I'll show you why." I replied. With that, I got of Yuki's back and commanded her to transform. She immediately complied with my commands and Poof! She turned into a tiny puppy, small enough to fit into my pocket. Satotsu's mouth opened a little in surprise, then closed it almost immediately. I slipped Yuki into my pocket, satisfied.

Very soon candidates started piling in. There seemed much lesser candidates than before.

"This shall be your destination for phase 2! Good luck." Satotz bid his farewells and we walked past the gates, approaching the examiners for phase 2. They were an extremely obese man and a slim woman seated on a huge couch on a platform.

"Welcome candidates! Congratulations on making it to the second phase of the Hunter exam! I am Menchi and this is Buhara and we are your examiners for this phase!"

*And so the second phase began with everyone one failing at first and the next blah blah blah… and so in the end some people managed to pass the second phase along with Shiro.*

**So how was chapter 2? I know it's very short with all the usual boring stuff about the test and there are time skips because I had decided that it unnecessary to retell the what had happened since u guys have already watched the anime but I guess it's also partly my fault for not remembering a lot of details from this anime so I apologise . Hmmmmmm… I guess Chapter 3 might have slightly more interesting information? Depending on certain votes I may consider certain Hisoka X Shiro or Illumi X Shiro scenes… I just hope my so called little scene s might continue to spark all of your interests… Good day minna!**


End file.
